It's Not The End Of The World--Is It?
by Singing.Writing.Luv
Summary: On December 19, Austin and Ally do the unthinkable. But as a result of these actions, Ally has a secret that she is finding hard to keep.
1. 1

"Is it the end of the world or not? An ancient Mayan calendar says that the world will end in two days...just before Christmas. Today is December 19, and according to the Mayan calendar, the end of the world is coming soon...on December 21. I would live my last two days to the fullest," the E! Today reporter said.

"OK. 1. That is not entertainment news, and 2. Why am I only hearing of this now?" Austin said out loud.

'My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note  
Oh, oh  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo' **(1)** Austin's ringtone went off. Ally.

"Hey! What's up?" he asked.

"Did you see the news?" Ally's frantic voice rang through the phone.

"Yeah. Do you believe it?" Austin asked her.

"No, but if it is true, I don't want to die without apologizing to everyone I've hurt. I want to clear my conscience," Ally said.

"Yeah. This is my last chance to do everything I want to do," Austin said, then mumbled, "including you."

Ally heard him, and said "Perv! But I do agree. I want you bad," Ally said.

"In my crazy mind,  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cuz you're the best that I can't have,  
Oh, girl,  
I want you bad!" **(2)** Austin sang.

"That song was for you," Ally said, referring to the song they wrote together 2 months before.

"But the song is about falling in love with your best friend's girlfriend," Austin said, before he realized, "oh, yeah! You were dating DallASS, sorry had to do that, and he was my best friend."

"Austin, sometimes I question why I'm in love with yo-pickles! Yeah, pickles!" Ally said.

"Ally, I know what you were going to say," Austin sighed.

"I know. Can you come over tonight? I'm home alone, and I don't want to be alone," Ally said.

"Of course, but what about Trish?" Austin asked.

"She's at Jenna's sleepover," Ally said.

"I'll be over in 20," Austin said and ended the call. He then packed his blue backpack with his iPad,**(3)** headphones, phone, and, of course, the obvious, sweatpants, used as pajamas. He also packed clothes for the next day: a Miami Heat **(4)** jersey and gym shorts. He would wear his UnderArmor **(5)** sandals to and from Ally's house.

He was on the road to Ally's house in less than 5 minutes. One of his songs, Steal Your Heart, **(6)** came on the radio. He sang along.

"Hey, Austin," Ally said when Austin arrived at her house. She had something extreme planned. Something she wouldn't normally do. She was about to lose her virginity to the one and only Austin Monica Moon.

"Hi, Ally!" Austin said. Oh, how innocent. He had no idea what she had planned. He just thought it would be like one of their normal sleepovers. Ally always let Austin sleep on her bed and she would always sleep next to him. Both of them trusted the other not to try anything. But this time, Ally might lose Austin's trust.

* * *

**Thought that was a good place to end it. Lot of disclaimers here...**

**1: I don't own Stereo Hearts by Adam Levine and Gym Class Heroes**

**2: I don't own I Want You Bad by R5**

**3: I don't own iPad**

**4: I don't own the Miami Heat**

**5: I don't own UnderArmor**

**6: I don't own Steal Your Heart by Ross Lynch**

**Next one will be up in about a week!**


	2. 2

**I'm listening to Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. It's a great song. I love Spotify.**

* * *

"Come upstairs, Austin," Ally took him by the hand and dragged him up the stairs.

Austin put his backpack by his side of the queen sized bed and kicked off his sandals.

Ally was already putting in a movie. Austin saw Zaliens 8: My Brains flash up on the screen. He was shocked, but went along with it.

"Austin, I figured it was time for me to watch a horror movie without sleeping through it," Ally said, "why don't you order a pizza?"

Austin called the pizza place, Pizza Palace. Instead of Ivan, their normal pizza guy, picking up, Dez did.

"Hi. Is this Pizza Palace?" Austin asked. He had called the wrong number more than a few times.

"No, this is Dez," Dez said, quoting Patrick Star from Spongebob.

"Hey, Dez, it's Austin," Austin laughed.

"Hey, Austin! What do you want?" Dez asked.

"Can I get a large half-pepperoni, half pineapple?" Austin asked.

"Sure. I'll bring it over," Dez said.

"See you soon!" Austin said.

"Bye," Dez said.

"Dez'll be over in a few," Austin said.

"Dez? Why Dez?" Ally asked.

"He has a job at Pizza Palace," Austin explained.

"Oh," Ally said.

When they got 20 minutes into the movie, when the zaliens began to torture the cheerleaders, Dez rang the doorbell. Ally paused the movie and went downstairs to retrieve the pizza.

"Hey, Ally!" Dez said.

"Hi, Dez! Did you hear the end-of-the-world rumors?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dez answered.

"Well, I'm stepping way out of my comfort zone tonight just in case the rumors are true. I'm gonna," then she started whispering, "lose my virginity to Austin."

"Wow Ally. That's a big step. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Dez asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ally said. Then she got the twenty dollars required to pay the ginger, "Thanks, Dez."

"Welcome. I better get back to my job now. Don't wanna turn into the next Trish," Dez said.

"I don't think we could handle two of Trish," Ally agreed, "Go."

Ally brought the pizza up to her room. Austin immediately grabbed a pineapple slice.

"Who puts pineapples on pizza?" Ally asked.

"That's exactly what Ivan says. But I like my pizza to taste awesome!" Austin replied.

"I prefer my pepperoni, thank you," Ally said and played the movie.

"ZALIEN BRAIN SUCK!" Ally yelled, and did the motion on Austin's head.

"You know, that reminds me of when I took you to the horror movie festival at the mall," Austin said.

"Yeah," Ally said and kissed him. Austin kissed back, but not without hesitation. They felt lightening when they kissed.

Ally figured this was the time to begin. So she began messing with Austin's shirt.

"Ally, are you sure you're ready?" Austin asked after pulling away from the kiss. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable with this before continuing.

"Yes. Austin, I am ready," Ally confidently replied.

Austin shrugged, and undressed Ally as Ally undressed him.

And you can guess what happens after that...

Both Austin and Ally were surprised the world didn't end on December 21. For Austin, it was a happy surprise. As for Ally, well, let's just take a look.

Ally rushed to the toilet to puke for the 5th time that day. And it was only 3 in the afternoon. Austin was at his house, not even worrying about Ally, probably because Ally hadn't told him.

"Hey, Ally! I got the tests!" Trish yelled.

"Thanks, Trish," Ally thanked her and went into the bathroom and took the 30-something tests.

All positive. She ran to Austin's house.

Austin was at his house making his breakfast of pancakes when Ally rang the doorbell.

"What is so important that it has to interrupt my pancake making time?" Austin said to himself as he walked to the door.

"Hey, Austin," Ally walked into his mansion near the Mall of Miami.

"Hey, Alls. What's up?" Austin asked Ally.

Tears streaked Ally's face as she said, "I'm pregnant."

"Huh?" Austin asked, confused. Then it clicked, "December 19, right?"

Ally nodded.

"Ally, I promise I'll be there for you every step of the way," Austin said.

"What way?" Austin's sister, Aubree, asked.

"Ally, this is my older sister, Aubree. Aubree, this is my girlfriend, Ally," Austin said.

"Hi, Aubree," Ally said.

"Hey, Ally," Aubree said.

"Aubree, Ally's pregnant," Austin said.

"3 things. 1. AUSTIN MONICA MOON! YOU GOT ALLY PREGNANT? YOU'RE ONLY 17! 2. Aw. I'm so happy for you guys! 3. When did you find out, Ally?" Aubree said.

"1. Yes. He did. We still thought the world was ending on December 21, so we had sex. 2. Thank you! 3. 10 minutes ago," Ally said.

"What's with all the noise, Aubree? I told you! Not before 3!" Austin's older brother yelled.

"First of all, Anthony, it is 3:30, and second, Ally's pregnant," Aubree said.

"Who's Ally?" Anthony asked, confused.

"Me!" Ally yelled.

"Alex, the oldest, should be coming down in 5...4...3...2," Austin pointed to the stairs.

"Hey, guys. Who's the brunette lady?" Alex asked.

"I'm Ally, and I'm pregnant with Austin's baby," Ally said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Alex asked.

"I don't, and 17," Ally said.

"AUSTIN MON-," Alex started.

"Don't even bother. Aubree already yelled at me," Austin said.

"Oh, by the way, guys, Blake is coming over in a few," Anthony said.

"I better get going," Ally said.

"No! Ally, stay. You're practically family. Actually, you are family. You're carrying a Moon's baby. Doesn't that make you a Moon?" a new voice asked.

"Ally, that's Aaron. He's my only little brother. Everyone else is older than me. Alex is 21, Aubree is 20, Anthony is 18, I'm 17, and Aaron is 16," Austin said.

Blake rang the doorbell.

"Hey, guys," Blake said.

"Hi!" everyone chorused, even Ally.

"I see a new face. Austin, who's this?" Blake asked.

"Oh! Blake, this is Ally Dawson (soon to be Moon), Ally, this is Blake Anderson," Austin said, "we have a family band, and Blake plays drums, so to be A5, we needed another A. So, when Blake joined, he dropped his first name and became known as Anderson."

"Why is she here? Not to be rude...," Blake asked.

"She came over 15 minutes ago to break the news that she's pregnant, and Aaron asked her to stay," Aubree explained.

"How old are you?" Blake asked, directed at Ally.

"17," Ally answered.

"Little young, huh?" Blake asked.

"We thought the world was ending on December 21, so we had sex," Ally said.

"And now you're pregnant," Blake said.

"Who's pregnant?" Mimi asked, "Aubree, if it's you-"

"It's not me. It's Ally," Aubree said.

"I believe Austin can be blamed for this...," Mike said.

"Mike, shut up. Didn't you and Mimi have Alex at 18?" Blake asked.

"Well, yes...But that's not the point! Austin, when you become a parent, even as a teen, everything changes. You give your life up to that kid. Trust me," Mimi said.

"Well, remember the 21st rumors?" Austin asked.

"Yes, but that's not an excuse," Mimi said, "you have to learn how to parent that child, which is not easy."

"We know," Austin and Ally chorused.

"And, Ally, you will have to go through excruciating pain, but I promise it will be worth it."

"Thanks, Mimi," Ally said.

"Anytime. If you have any questions, just come on by. Just walk right in. Our house is your house."

"Thanks. Bye, guys!" Ally said, walking out the door.

"Bye!" everyone chorused.

"Trish, I'm p-pregnant," Ally said.

"Does he know?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. I just came from his house. He has four siblings!" Ally exclaimed.

"Wow. His parent's must've had a lot of time alone, together, in their room, on their bed," Trish said.

"Alex, Austin's oldest brother, was born when Mike and Mimi were only 18!" Ally laughed.

"So they have no room to criticize you," Trish said.

"They didn't. They just gave helpful advice. It's his siblings that yelled at us," Ally said.

"Do they have room to criticize?" Trish asked.

"Well, none of them are teen parents...so yes. They do," Ally said.

"When were his siblings born?" Trish asked.

"Alex was born in 1991, Aubree was born in 1993, Anthony was born in 1994, Austin in 1995, and Aaron in 1996," Ally said.

"His parents have a 21 year old when they're only 39?" Trish asked.

"How did you figure that out so quickly?" Ally asked.

"It was easy. Chances are, Alex's birthday hasn't passed, so I subtracted 1991 from 2012 and got 21. Then, I subtracted 18 from 1991, and got 1973, and then I subtracted 1973 from 2012 and got 39," Trish said. She was a secret math genius.

"How are you so good at math?" Ally asked, "I can never get above an 80."

"I could tutor you," Trish offered.

"Thanks," Ally replied. She was grateful for a friend she could count on like Trish.

* * *

**Would you prefer longer chapters, which will take longer or short chapters more frequently?**


End file.
